


Joining the Fun

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, HP May Madness 2016, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry needs no further instruction, his hand grips the base of his stiff cock and begins to stroke, soaking in the delightful vision of George fucking himself with his fingers on one bed while Fred teases his nipples on the other, chest flushed in arousal.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

“It looks like we have company, George.”

“Right you are, Fred!”

“Oh, I—” Harry swallows roughly, standing by the half-open doorway.

“Why don’t you come in, Harry,” George purrs, hand stilling on his stiff cock.

“Yes, yes. No need to be shy,” Fred encourages, spreading his legs further on the bed to display his dripping prick.

Harry walks into the room and swiftly shuts the door behind him, eyes glazed in timid wonder.

“What are you… are you two…” Harry trails off helplessly, proper speech a battle he can’t seem to win at the moment.

“Are we wanking? Is that what you mean?” Fred asks with a laugh. “What do you think George?”

“Oh, yes. I would say we are,” George replies between a moan, his hand picking up speed on his cock.

“Don’t tell you’ve never done this with Ron?” Fred teases, his hand reaching down to fondle his bollocks. “Our baby brother used to always love this.”

“No, we never—” Harry blushes furiously, his eyes unwilling glued to the sight before him.

“You should join us, Harry.” George leans back on his bed, fingers trailing down his arse as they circle his hole.

“Yes, Harry.” Fred eyes Harry up and down, gaze pausing on his crotch. “Judging by that bulge in your trousers, I’d say you’re rather eager for some relief.”

George releases a moan as his finger disappears into his hole, his hand a blur over his thick cock. Harry wants to turn around and flee, pretend he never stumbled across this scene, but his aching cock demands otherwise. He palms his prick over his trousers before unfastening his flies, lowering his pants and pulling out his throbbing erection.

“Oh very nice,” Fred murmurs. “What a lovely cock you have there, Harry. Go ahead and touch it.”

Harry needs no further instruction, his hand grips the base of his stiff cock and begins to stroke, soaking in the delightful vision of George fucking himself with his fingers on one bed while Fred teases his nipples on the other, chest flushed in arousal.

“Fred, I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” George whines, hips rising off the bed as his cock steadily drips pre-come.

“No, you’re not alone, George,” Fred grunts, hand roughly pulling on his cock. “I think it’s time we give in.”

George groans loudly as he comes, pulse after pulse, dripping down his hand and onto his stomach. Fred mutters incomprehensible words under his breath as his hand stills on his cock, his release rushing from him, stripes of come shooting onto the bed.

“Oh, fuck.” Harry whimpers, the sight too much for him to bear.

His legs tremble and his cock throbs as his orgasm overtakes him; hot, sticky come bursting from his prick and landing on the floor.

Harry breathes heavily, a vain attempt to calm his pounding heart, as Fred grabs his wand and casts a cleaning spell on the three of them.

“Mmm, that was delightful,” George moans, moving up the bed to rest against his pillows. “I don’t suppose you’ll want to join us for a cuddle.”

“I, uh—”

“Don’t push him too much, George.” Fred smirks as he crawls into bed next to George, wrapping his arm around his brother.

“Right, maybe next time.” George winks, flashing Harry a wicked grin.

“Tomorrow night, perhaps.” Fred murmurs softly, sated and sleepy.

Harry nods his head numbly, still in a bit of shock as he fastens his trousers and opens the door.

“Oh, and Harry?” George calls out from the bed, “You should definitely bring Ron next time.”


End file.
